User talk:RelentlessRecusant
CAboose No, I don't even know how to be one.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:08, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Yay! RR and his uncannily superior knowledge of almost everything is here! That means that this place will be totally awesome in no time! BTW I got my sig to work. --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:31, 17 February 2007 (UTC) welcome Welcome to the Gearspedia, and thanks for elping out. If you have any questions, ask me, Darth Tader, or Darth Oblivion. Not to be mean but we already have 3 admins and bureas. We all agreed not to get any more until we have more users i mean like a few thousand or something samller, swfanon have 4 admins and 6000 users. But I will alow this i will make like the de facto admins after i bring it up with raul and he accepts you will be that. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:59, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Well your a de facto admin. I willget you a template saying your one. Darth tader,Talk to me, 16:44, 17 February 2007 (UTC) irc we are on the irc chat join us. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:35, 17 February 2007 (UTC) my page? Hey man i got rid of your page cause it ruined the sidebar. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:41, 17 February 2007 (UTC) background Dude not to complain but can you use a lighter picture like the white version of this picture like the main logo. Darth tader,Talk to me, No offense it looks gothic and I think that might send the wrong impression to some users. Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:35, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Raul would also like it as the white image use the main logo image for it. If that would be nice. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) g'morning Morning. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :IT GREAT! thankyou. Me and raul will spend a bit of our time a KotOR wiki we're Admins there, I will write articles there and do everything else here. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:47, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Gears That or we can do live co-op or versus Be there in ten minutes. Admin Can I become an Admin I have Gears u and tater don't (u will) I have beaten Gears. I have read essentially every article written about Gears. Pwease Pvt. Carmine Comm 16:20, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Help. Pvt. Carmine Comm 16:24, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Spread the Word Hey, if you can tell all my friends on Halopedia that message me or have Qs (I don't know why they would) that I am grounded from Halo and XBL until further notice :( --Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 17:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) awesome! OMG!!! Tahts freakin Awesome!!!! and I read that caboose said he was 42 on a talk page and now he's grounded? Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:27, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ok, and dude thats amazing what you did! Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Spartan 387 we were just trying to see about his knowledge of the Admin's Responsibility, and GOW. Thanks anyway. Yeah that is cool, But, what would you classify species, like Boomers, and Wretches as, Charecters? Gamertag I don't haveHigh Speed internet at my house yet, but I play on my 360 at my friends house, and my Gamertag is c2kbxr. I rented GOW! Play me. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:36, 18 February 2007 (UTC) C.O.G. It is small but whadya think? Pvt. Carmine Comm IRC If you are being automatically booted from the channel...it was Raul's idea!--'Lord OblivionSith holocron' 04:21, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Booted It wasn't my idea,it was GHe's. It is over now, you may come in wihtout being banned. Their idea I am kicking him next time If he joins again I just helped them achieve what they wanted, so if you want to complain about it, talk to them. Besides, I don't have enough access to use the command anyway. G.He(Talk!) 04:30, 19 February 2007 (UTC) His fault. He told us what to do, srry for doing it. : I didn't do it. G.He(Talk!) 04:40, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for doing that to you, please forgive me, and help out this wiki, thanks, and best regards. Thanks Next time we will bring some kind of test user in. Greetings Hey, RR thanks for oracle newsletter, the link to this site and for the warm welcome. Once again thanks - Ares.117 Userbox's and Awards *How do you make awards on here and Halopedia ? And do we have any userbox's yet ? - User:Ares.117 * Can I have a Gearspedia score ? - Ares.117 Hello Get on Irc when you get online. Community Portal. could you help me with the community Portal, and after we get it fixed please put it on the sidebar. Thanks. Best Regards. cog tag thanks Pvt. Carmine Comm 03:39, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Help Hey RelentlessRecusant, I need help, on the KOTOR Wikia, could you point me to the MediaWiki page that allows me to put a picture in the searchbox? Brain40 *What? Brain40 **Thanks a bundle. Brain40 gearspoints Whats with these gears points????????????? Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:52, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Thats actually really cool, you should have gearspedian of the month like a mini UOTM or something. And if you agree to this little GOTM make the points restart evermonth but keep the rewards as past rewards. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:32, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Community Portal Could you please put the Community portal on the sidebar. Thanks. NP No problem, I will tell Tader to stop for a second. Sure be on at before 7. GOW right? Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC)